


Intimacy

by Shino_San



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, NSFW, Rated M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shino_San/pseuds/Shino_San
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyotaka tries a little something different with Mondo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimacy

It wasn't their first time in bed together, in-fact it wasn't even the second or third. As men in college, old enough to decide their own fates and laws. Mondo and Kiyotaka spent much more **intimate** time together. It had taken awhile for both to get use to such degree's of physical affection. The bikers problem being with a male, hard to show any other emotion besides rage or embarrassment. And Kiyotaka's a sense of never having someone to be so loving with. It was hard but in time they gained the confidence to both be each others first.

Which was why, in a position like this-- it already had the two of them breathless. Playing around, wrestling, consequently it happened to go a completely different way. The perfect gasped, body shifting on-top of the others as their clothed erections glided past one another. Closing his eyes, Kiyotaka's lips went thin, hands on Mondo's chest as he slowly rocked his hips back and forth. On the other hand, the biker kept his mouth gaped. Hazed lavender eyes watching as the younger moved. He had never seen Ishimaru in such a way and honestly; it got him _**excited**._

__Swallowing the thick lump in his throat, hands rested shakingly on thrusting hips. Panting hot, humid air into the sky around them. “A-Ah...! Kiyo...” He tried to form words, but they just weren't coming out correctly. Kiyotaka turned his head and bunched his shoulders up close to his neck; movements becoming more sporadic and needy. Eye-lids parted slightly, glaring down at Mondo mist filled. Face humid and sweaty already from just the dry humping._ _

__“M-Mondo-kun, may I-- I want to please you.” His voice was low with lust, fingers sliding from the torso downwards until they reached the others pants. Lifting up his own hips to remove the clothes completely and revealed the carpenter apprentice's stiff erection. His own thumbs hooked into his wear, pulling them down past his ankles, hovering above the other. Kiyotaka leaned forward and pressed chaste kisses along Mondo's jawline, smiling nervously. “May I, Mondo-kun?”_ _

__His throat felt dry and itchy, entire body burning up with the question. They had never done it in this kind of position, normally it was Mondo who was on the top, but now. It was Kiyotaka. It made him a bit weak knee'd yet for the perfect he would do anything. Hands re-found hips and grasped them hard, nodding his head. “C-Course Kiyo! I'd, fuck-- sure!” If he had any free limbs, he probably would have knocked himself out. And with a gentle smile from the other, Mondo cursed under his breath._ _

__–_ _

__“H-Hah, hah! Uh, M-Mondo...!” The bed rocked heavily as Kiyotaka lifted himself off and slammed himself back down ontop of his shaft. He had such control over the situation, how each movement went and when and how he wanted to come back down; it made the bikers head spin with euphoria. The suffix for their names were dropped, only edging on Mondo's need to hear Kiyotaka yell it into the heavens. Voice so deep, now turned into a high pitched whine. Gasping-- turning his head this way and that; panting, moaning. He had never seen the former perfect act so wildly, it was a side of his lover that he hoped he would be able to look at forever._ _

__“Oh fuck, fuck,” Mondo shut his eyes, drowning in the pleasure that spread throughout his body. His adrenaline pumped fast through his veins, body flushing in its entirety. If there was one man who could rock his world, it was Kiyotaka. Probably only him. Large calloused hands squeezed tightly at the back of the others legs to keep him still. Griping them so tightly, that most likely they were purpling and bruised bad. He would have to apologize later but right now that was the furthest thing from his mind._ _

__He could tell Kiyotaka was getting tired, his eyes drooped shut, panting more abnormally hard. His legs started to wobble each time he lifted off so Mondo wanted to do his best to help the process along. With carefulness, he bucked his hips upwards in time with the now sloppy movements of the man above him. And when Kiyotaka finally took the hint, he stopped and let the apprentice slam into his backside. It was rough, quick and it made him want to pull his hair out it felt so good each time Mondo hit his prostate. Sending wave after wave of shivers and spine tingling pleasure. “C-Comin', Mond--”_ _

__Sentences seemed to be non-existence. His structure was messy, normally the slang like tone you would hear coming from Mondo and honestly-- It made the older wanna take him all over again. But for now, he would let it go. With a few more desperate thrusts, Mondo's hand came over to stroke Kiyotaka's dripping member. It soon not taking long for them both to finish off. They stood in this position for a while, trying to catch their breaths. Kiyotaka collapsed ontop of the bikers quick rising and dropping chest. Askewed mopped hair clung to his face, the others black strands sticking to his neck and tickling his skin. It was the perfect position, the perfect end, with a perfect man._ _

__“Shit...” When his voice finally came back to him, Mondo gave a shaky grin-- hand running down Kiyotaka's back and soothing him. It was good, actually probably the best sex they've had and he wondered what made his boyfriend want to do it this way. He wanted to ask but, with the soft snoring coming from the man he would leave it for another day and--_ _

__“F-Fuck...!” Mondo grunted, wanting to palm his face. He didn't pull out and Kiyotaka was shifting his body while sleeping on him, moving and exciting the biker a little more even after they had ended._ _

__This man was going to kill him._ _

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to post this since im taking so long with 'fools in love' IM REALLY SORRY ABOUT THAT I JUST GOT LAZY I SWEAR IM GONNA TRY TO UPDATE PLEASE TAKE THIS PORN INSTEAD


End file.
